masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Doctorgray
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mass Effect Wiki page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 21:49, 11 February 2010 Custom Signature If you're looking to create a custom signature like the one I use, please visit this page: http://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Making_a_signature Also, feel free to peruse the code I've used to create mine User:Doctorgray/sig and User:Doctorgray/sig1 Featured Article process Just wanted to point out in light of your recent activities: We do have a procedure in place for determining featured articles and would ask that editors follow it rather than just creating FAs themselves, especially ones that do, in fact, violate the policy on FAs. As for the process, if there is an article you think deserves FA status, please nominate it at Mass Effect Wiki talk:Featured content/Full. Then it can be discussed and ultimately the site's admins will make a call on whether it's kosher or not. There are guidelines for what can and can't be a featured article, which are laid out at the above link. The most pertinent of these guidelines in this case are: "the page must be free of spelling or grammatical errors" and "the page must be well formatted and tidy". These two guidelines effectively rule out new articles or articles that are currently being heavily edited (especially by new and unregistered users) and restricts it to well-established articles that have been pored over and perfected. This, of course, rules out Cerberus Daily News, as it is being continually edited and updated. So again, if you have articles you think should be FA's, nominate them! Just please use the process. Thanks, SpartHawg948 23:14, February 11, 2010 (UTC) FAs, continued... Ok, let me throw this at you (and in case you're wondering why I'm telling you first, you did help get the gears turning on this one, so I thought I'd show my appreciation): I think I have a compromise, which is odd, since I'm not known for compromises. First, I want to run you through my reasoning for not wanting a weekly rotation, then I'll get to the good stuff! :The problem with a weekly rotation is this: It's a numbers game and I don't think we can sustain that rate of rotation. Assuming it's two years flat till ME3 releases (not unreasonable seeing as it was just over 2 years between ME and ME2), using a weekly rotation we'd need to be able to produce at least 104 FAs between now and then (then being ME3 and the next big influx of content) and I don't know that we can manage that. That being said, I did some thinking and I do think we can almost definitely do better than monthly rotation, and if we can, we should. So I'm going to propose (as this is something I really shouldn't do without consulting the other admins) ramping it up to a bi-weekly rotation. I think we could come up with 50-60 FAs (maybe even a few more if we had to) and that way it'll keep it fairly "fresh". So, any thoughts? It's not quite the one week you wanted, but it's twice as often as the one month I had my heart set on. SpartHawg948 08:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. As I mentioned, I'm really just suggesting improvements. That is to say I fully expect my suggestions to be ignored 75% of the time. It seems to me that most articles here are fairly complete and well written. The only compromising factor in terms of using them as an FA (As you mentioned) was the fact that they're regularly edited. However, I'm guessing that 90% of these edits are seemingly inconsequential changes which really don't add and/or subtract much from the page. In this instance if an article is complete enough to become an FA you could consider locking it from edit during its time on the front page. Keep in mind my suggestion doesn't rule out of the possibility of using a page more than once. That is, you don't have to use a page and then throw it away. A year from now, no one will remember that Anderson was the FA other than the admins. Along those lines, it could be useful to use some pages more often than others. In particular, pages which are extremely popular such as a the Mass Effect 2 walkthrough and/or other popular pages. There are many options open to you other than using the page once and then finding a new one. Recycling ;) P.S. If I can be of any help please let me know. 08:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd really, really like to avoid recycling FAs though. It'd feel like a cop-out to me, or like we were getting lazy. :) If you follow the link in the first message I left, the one to the FA nomination talk page, you can see my full "proposal", such as it is. And I did give you a nod as the inspiration for it! SpartHawg948 08:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC)